Laney and Corey CORNEY
by kateee2014
Summary: something very unexpected happens to laney and corey! this is CORNEY
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first Corney fanfic I hope you all love it

 **it's only the beginning**

Laney's phone went off. She picked it up and it was Corey. She answered it, "Hey Core, what's up?"

"Laney you have to meet me at the park right now!" Corey barked through the phone.

"Ok geez! what's gotten into you Core! It doesn't matter I will go to the park! see you there!" she hung up the phone, grabbed her new pink mercedes benz and drove all the way t o the park.

she finally reached the park and saw Corey there and he was looking like he was nervous. she stepped out of her new pink mercedes benz and walked up to Corey. "Hey Core."

"Hi Lanes..." he grabbed the neck of his shirt and tugged at it nervously. "So there is something i've been wanting to ask you"

Laney was puzzled. What could he be wanting to ask her? all of the sudden he dropped down on one knee and pulled a small red velvety box out of his pocket. Laney was already in tears.

"Will you marry me Lanes!" He opened the box to reveal a new big diamond ring. probably a 2 and a half karat one.

"yes core!" she practically shouted and held her hand out as he slipped the ring onto her fingers.

he then took her out to dinner and they already started to plan their wedding.

 **thanks for reading guys let me know if you want me to make another chapter this was kind of just a one shot but let me know thanks! xxxxoxoxoxoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**firs toff i j ust want to say thank you all so so much for your sweet comments...especially urs, kevin... :$ it means a lot and by popular demand im writing a second chapter. love for u all. xoxoxo**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Lanes, I'm so happy you said yes to marrying me!" Corey practically shouted in the new 5 star restaurant across the street from the park he proposed to her at.  
"Corey trust me i am so happy too. I love you so much, I know we've been dating for only exactly 1 month and 8 days but I just know we will be happy together forever." Laney said shushing Corey kind of because the people in the restaurant were staring at him.

The waiter came to their table, "What would you two like to order."

Laney answered, "I will take the filet mignon and a side of fries. and don't forget the bbq sauce."

"I want the fondue plate please." Corey said so nicely and gave the waiter the puppy eyes. "What the heck" the waiter said and walked off.

"So Corey, i want to start planning our wedding right now i'm so excited." Laney said nicely.

"Lanes I would love to plan for the wedding now. just tell me what you want and i will make sure it happens." Corey said nicely too.

"First of all, I think our colors should be HOT PINK, NEON YELLOW and BLACK." Laney blushes and Corey just nods.

"I also want the rare black roses from New Zealand and I want someone to splatter neon yellow paint on them for my bouquet." Corey was nearly falling off of his seat he was so excited to hear Laney's ideas!

"I have more to say but I think we should eat first." Laney said as the waiter set down the food in front of them on their tables.

"Good idea I'm so starved." Corey replied.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi im back and im so sorry it took me so long to write another chapter!**_

 _ **IM GONNA ADDRESS SOME COMMENTS I GOT ON MY LAST CHAPTER...**_

 _ **Critic - i don't think you understand what a good story is. this is such a great story and everyone agrees. even read the reviews on this story. So please don't even comment when you're criticizing me.**_

 **Chapter 3**

"Wow that meal was so so good. I am so happy we came here!" Corey said and picked up the check. "Uh oh" his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "this can't be right!"

"Core what's wrong?" Laney asked, her concern plastered on her face.

"This check is for 40 dollars!" Corey screamed cause his eyeballs finally fell out of his eye sockets.

"Core! This is crazy! How will we be able to afford the wedding after we pay for this mediocre meal?" Laney yelled as she picked up his eyeballs and stuffed them back into their sockets.

"WAITER!" Corey called out into the restaurant filled with fancy people in it.  
The waiter scrambled to their tables and said "yes what is wrong, did you decide to order dessert?" He said and pulled out his notebook.

"tha would be so tasty-WAIT, NO I called you here to complain about this check!" Corey said.

"What is wrong with your check sir?" The waiter said and put his notebook back into his waiter pocket.

"This can't be right! We ordered only 5 meals and the total is 40 dollars?" Corey screamed!

"Sorry sir, but yes the total is 40 dollars." the waiter replied.

Laney started to cry so hard and wailed. "How are we going to afford the wedding now? I wanted it to be in the funeral home a mile away from my house!"

Corey started to panic, seeing that his soon-to-be-bride was crying her eyes out! "Please Laney do not cry! I will figure this out!"

Corey pulled the waiter to the side. "listen." he pulls out a 100 dollar bill. "Will this cover all the costs?" He asks the waiter.

The waiters eyes widen and he smirks. "Yes, it will do just fine. you have a nice night with your lady." the waiter winked.

Corey felt so proud of himself and walked back to the tables that Laney was at, still crying.

"Laney, sweetie, it is ok. I figured it out. we will still have the best wedding and it will be exactly what you want." He smiled at her with his teeth.

"oh Core, you are truly my Spider-Man!" she yelled and hugged him super nicely.

He put his arm around Laney and they both strutted out of the restaurant and Corey felt so proud.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter it means so so much to me. I am loving all the feedback im getting, feel free to leave criticism, it is welcome here!**

 **xoxoxoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, Lanes! What do you say we get some dessert?" Corey asked as Laney hopped into her cool new hot pink mercedes benz and unlocked the passenger door for Corey.

"That sounds totally awesomely fantastic, Core!" Laney beamed as she revved the engine on!

"But Lanes, I'm kind of on a budget now. I mean, we are for our wedding! So want to go to that new fast food place 2 blocks down, through that creepy alley way right there?" Corey points to an alley way with a big sign that lights up with the words: COME GET DESSERT AT OUR NEW FAST FOOD PLACE 2 BLOCKS DOWN THIS CREEPY ALLEY!

"Sounds intriguing!" Laney said excitedly and pulled out of the parking lot of the fancy 5 star restaurant. She drove at a nice speed into the alley.

"Are we there yet?!" Corey whined!

"No not yet, Core." Laney cooed as she finally made her way down 2 blocks and reached the fast food place. It was called, "Cheap Steep". "Wow, that is such a nice clever name." Laney said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of her awesome hot pink NEW mercedes benz.

"Yeah, I already like this place." Corey said as he examined the building. It was a big square, with 3 big windows and NO drive thru! It was dark inside, and it didn't look like anyone was in it. But Corey, being the manly guy he is ( I mean, come on! He just bribed a waiter from a 5 star restaurant? How much manlier can someone get?), was DETERMINED to get dessert for him and his lady gal!

"Core, is it closed?" Laney asked, pressing her face up against a dirty huge window.

"No way, Lanes. We are getting dessert tonight. We are celebrating!" Corey screamed while Laney covered her ears and smiled at him like a googly eyed 3 year old girl at a toy store.

Corey opened the door into "Cheap Steep" and walked in with Laney trailing behind him. It was super DARK, he could barely see anything!... Then all of the sudden, Laney and Corey both felt tape being slapped over their mouths and bags thrown over their heads!

 **What is happening?! ...**

 **To be Continued...**

 **i also want to thank all the people who kindly favorited and followed this story! And thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm very thankful! until next time!**


End file.
